


Love/Printemps

by makinishikin0 (stylinsonduo)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Printemps, hinted at kotoumi, it's not really big though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonduo/pseuds/makinishikin0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka, Hanayo, and the rest of μ’s plan something special for Kotori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Printemps

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Day One of the Love Live! Week on tumblr. The prompt was Love & Printemps.

Kotori walked out into the café she worked at, pleasantly surprised to find Honoka and Hanayo waiting to be seated. She hurried over and sat them at a table for two. She patiently took down their orders before asking what had been on her mind since seeing them. 

“Where are the others? Normally you all come visit me…. Are they okay?” Kotori realized that might’ve come off differently than she intended but luckily Hanayo and Honoka understood what she meant. The two girls glanced at each other before Honoka blurted out.

“Umi’s fine Kotori-chan! Everyone is, we just wanted to see you!” Honoka nearly jumped out of her chair in the excitement she felt. She was so hyper all the time, it was a bit overwhelming. Kotori blushed a bright pink.

“I-I wasn’t only thinking about Umi-chan, Honoka-chan! Jeez! Now wait here, I am working you know!” She turned on her heel and hurried to get their orders fulfilled. Honoka and Hanayo waited until she was definitely out of earshot before leaning in and whispering to each other. 

“When should we take her?” Honoka asked.

“Well she is working, will she even agree to go with us?” Hanayo reasoned. Her voice wavered as she thought about Kotori refusing to go with them and their plan failing. “Maybe we shouldn’t tease her anymore while we’re here Honoka-chan….” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” she raised her hands in surrender. “But I think Kotori-chan will go with us. I mean, she has to! Otherwise it’ll all be ruined!” Honoka’s voice had gotten louder and louder and now she was back to talking at full volume.

“Honoka-chan,” Hanayo warned, reminding her they were on a secret mission. Honoka’s hand slapped her mouth and she nodded, indicating she’d stop talking so loudly. At that moment Kotori walked up with their food and drinks on a tray. 

“Uh… here you go girls! Let me know if you need anything else!” She said before turning and walking away. 

“W-wait!” Hanayo called out. “Kotori-chan, there’s somewhere we need to take you….” She trailed off, suddenly losing confidence.

“Eh? But I’m working right now, I can’t just leave.” Kotori walked back over to their table and stood over the two girls, searching their faces for answers. Neither was very good at hiding things and it was apparent they were trying to hide something, she just couldn’t tell what it was. 

“C’mon Kotori-chan! You’re like, the most famous maid they have! They’re not gonna fire you if you leave one time. There are other girls working right now, can’t they just cover for you for a second?” Honoka pleaded, hoping with all her might Kotori would give in and their plan would succeed. 

“Honoka-chan, you know how it is… I can’t just ask them out of the blue,” Kotori said softly, uneasiness creeping into her voice. Her friends clearly wanted her to go with them but she couldn’t just drop everything so suddenly. Honoka tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times looking exactly like a puppy. 

“Sure you can! I have Yukiho cover for me all the time!” Honoka smiled and stood up, grabbing Kotori’s hand. “Now let’s go!” 

“Honoka-chan!” Hanayo scolded, her voice getting the slightest bit sharp. “We can’t force Kotori-chan to come with us, and we definitely don’t want her to feel upset or uncomfortable!” She turned to Kotori now, “We’re sorry Kotori-chan! We just wanted to show you something, but we can wait until your shift ends.” Then Hanayo sat back down and took a sip of the tea Kotori had brought her. 

“Ah, well, I think just this one time it would be okay…. I’ll go ask someone to cover for me,” and then she was gone. Honoka and Hanayo waited, anxiously glancing at the clocks on their phones.

15 minutes later a very flustered Kotori appeared in front of them. She had changed into, presumably, what she had worn before arriving at the café. Hanayo and Honoka cheered before each grabbing one of her hands and pulling her along. They rushed her all the way to the school as the sun set around them. 

Finally, they stopped. They had arrived at their destination. “T-the roof?” Kotori inquired. “You wanted to show me the roof?” 

“Yeah!” Honoka said. “Now close your eyes!” Honoka and Hanayo waited until they were positive Kotori’s eyes were shut tightly before opening the door to the roof. A chorus of “surprise!” filled her ears and she opened her eyes. Confetti fell around her as all her friends stood, smiling. There was a table directly across from her with a cheesecake on it and the whole roof was decorated really cutely. 

“Ehhhh??? What is this you guys??” Kotori looked around in confusion. It wasn’t her birthday which was the only situation in which this all would’ve made sense. 

“It’s because we love you Kotori-chan!” Rin said, pouncing on her with a tight hug. The other seven girls nodded in agreement. 

“We felt like you needed to hear that from us,” Eli shrugged. Then all the eight girls ran up and gave Kotori a huge group hug.  
“We love you!” The all shouted in sync. Kotori noticed Umi’s blush and began to giggle. 

“I love you all too! So, so much!” She shouted back, tears in her eyes.


End file.
